


Colonello, formerly known as Draco Malfoy

by Wingzrooke



Series: Ways they might have Met [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Colonello!, F/M, Magic and Mafia!, Multi, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: So, this is the first in my series of ways Sirina could have met and bonded with different Guardians. Most of this series will not be finished (at least not at first), so read at your own risk!Colonello, once known as Draco Malfoy, is approached by Sirina Potter-Black in a bar. He also thinks he might be hallucinating. It is after the curse, and is a rough first-draft sort of thing.





	Colonello, formerly known as Draco Malfoy

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

                Moodily Colonello the ex-Arcobaleno stared into his glass. The amber liquid inside glinted back mockingly. Abruptly he brought the glass up to his mouth and tossed back the entire large mug.

                “You know, that’s a waste of good alcohol.” A teasing female voice remarked from just behind his left shoulder. Colonello froze, he hadn’t heard that voice since…disbelievingly he turned on his stool to face the newcomer. Before him stood Sirina Potter-Black.

                “Potter.” He greeted hoarsely. Of course she was here. If he was seeing things, he should probably stop drinking. And maybe have Verde check him for drugs. Not that he’d taken any drugs, but it was always possible someone’d spiked his drink.

                “Malfoy. Call me Ri, we’re not children anymore.” His possibly-a-hallucination replied with a bit of a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. Definitely a hallucination. She’d never looked at him like that. “That seat taken?” She asked, indicating the stool to his left.

                “Not at all, sweetness.” A man two stools away, and consequently on the other side of the stool Potter wanted, offered. Draco’s priorities immediately swung from figuring out if he was hallucinating to snarling at the other man until he backed off. Then he remembered Potter didn’t like people controlling who she was friends with, and winced. When he looked at her, however, she seemed more amused than insulted. She also was still waiting.

                “It’s all yours. I go by Colonello now, actually.” Colonello immediately informed her. If he sounded a little stunned at her presence, well, that was hardly surprising. He hadn’t seen Potter in years, since long before he’d joined the Italian Special Forces, really. Not to mention the many years he’d spent being cursed. And on that note, why did she look like she’d just graduated Hogwarts still? He knew he himself looked just older than that, thanks to Verde’s machine ageing him after the curse was broken. But she had no such excuse, or at least he didn’t think she did. He hoped not. The thought of something like the Arcobaleno curse affecting Potter…it made something furious and snarling unfurl in his gut. But she was smiling at him as she sat, and something about her presence eased the anger.

                “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to run into you in Italy.” Potter commented lightly as she signaled for a drink. The barkeeper handed over a bottle of beer. Colonello made a face at the brand she’d chosen, but chose not to comment.

                “Didn’t expect to see you, either.” He admitted. “Let alone by yourself.” He prodded, curious now that he was focused on her. The so-called ‘golden trio’ had been joined at the hip for as long as he could remember.

                “Yes, well. Turns out you were right about some people being better than others.” She sighed, knocking back a swallow of her own drink. “So what’s got you drinking like the drink’s personally offended you?” She asked, turning from moodily contemplating her glass to meeting his eyes. The shining emerald irises took his breath away as they always had. He felt the desire to impress her once more, but it just as quickly faded at her question and he went back to gazing at his own (empty) mug.

                “Got dumped. Again. Getting sick of the same girl doing it.” Colonello growled.

                “She must be an idiot, to give you up once, let alone multiple times.” Potter mused thoughtfully, and Colonello’s head whipped around so he could stare at her.

                “Get dinner with me.” He demanded, and then winced. Why did he always say the wrong thing around her? Around any other girl he could be smooth and charismatic, but for some reason talking to Potter was always an exercise in embarrassment. “I…I mean…” he stuttered, and flushed. To his surprise she just smiled at him.

                “I’d love too.” She confessed, quietly and with a shy smile.

                “You…you would?” Colonello stammered, flushing slightly. Potter grinned at him.

                “I would. So long as you promise it’s not a rebound thing.” She agreed, and Colonello found himself on his feet without thought. His smile was stretched so wide his cheeks hurt a little. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled this widely. Maybe when the curse was broken?

                “It’s not. Like I said, this isn’t the first time Lal and I’ve broken up. It is the last, though.” He vowed, and Potter just tilted her head to look at him contemplatively. Some of her long black hair fell over her shoulder with the movement, and Colonello had to stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers through it.

                “Lucky me.” She replied, and she sounded completely sincere. He swallowed hard.

                “Where…” he stopped and swallowed again. “Anywhere specific you’d like to go?” He tried again.

                “Nowhere too fancy. I’m not dressed for it. And nowhere…well. Nowhere I’d be recognized.” For a moment her words disappointed him, he’d looked forward to taking her to the fanciest restaurant he could find. He frowned for a moment, he hadn’t had the urge to be a snob for some time, but his flames and magic were urging him to show her he could take care of her. He wondered why that was.

                “Okay.” He agreed. “I know a nice, cozy sit-down restaurant not far from here.” He added as he dropped money on the counter for both their drinks. Potter stood then and allowed Colonello to wrap her arm through his. Silently he escorted her to the little place he’d had in mind. Once they were seated on opposite sides of a back-corner table, they began speaking once more.

                “So, what brings you to Italy?” Colonello wondered. To his surprise, Ri blushed.

                “I..” She also hesitated in speaking for the first time that night, her posture shrinking in on itself a little. Then her shoulders straightened out, her chin coming up in that classic Gryffindor ‘courage’ pose. “You are…active, right?” She asked tentatively, despite her posture. Colonello nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise.

                “Yes. Rain. You?” He replied immediately. She smiled shyly, looking up at him through her long black lashes.

                “I’m looking for guardians.” She confessed, flushing slightly.

                “You’re a Sky.” He breathed. He’d like to say he’d said it with disbelief, but she’d always been Sky-ish. Always pulled him in, even when neither of them wanted it. Well, even when _she_ hadn’t wanted it. He’d always wanted her for his own. For her part, Potter nodded. Suddenly her allowing him to take her to dinner, despite their antagonistic past, made so much more sense.

                “You’re considering me.” He murmured, eyes wide and stunned. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

                “I’d like to…if you’re interested.” She agreed. He reached out to her then, one of his hands taking one of hers that had been resting on the table top.

                “Please.” He murmured, rain flames soft and slightly pleading against her hand. Her eyes flew from their combined hands to his eyes. “I would love to be your guardian.” He assured, and her eyes softened from surprise to a fonder look. Then, in that same space between their hands, so civilians wouldn’t see, Sky flames brushed against his own rain flames. The world seemed to shudder and come to a stop for Colonello. His focus narrowed down to their two flames intertwining between their palms. A feeling inside him was swelling, starting at his heart and building until he felt like he would explode. He could feel a bond forming, and by Potter’s surprised expression she hadn’t expected the bond to form right away. They usually didn’t, after all. Usually the most a first-brush of flames would do was indicate compatibility. Apparently they were super-compatible, the first brush forming the beginnings of a bond.

                “Mal…Draco. I can’t…I can’t stop it from forming. You’ll have to pull back if you aren’t sure…” Sirina Potter-Black warned him, and a low growl rumbled from his throat without permission.

                “Mine.” He growled, and her strained look transformed into a happy one.

                “Mine.” She agreed, cloud and mist flames twining into the forming bond. Then, as though she’d stopped holding back, their bond finished forming. It was like something aching inside Draco relaxed suddenly, and he could breathe for the first time in forever. He could feel an echo of the same relief from Potter’s side of the bond. Then power came flooding into him from her end. Both magic and flame. He carefully concentrated on his breathing until the power surge evened out. Afterwards her feeling of relief increased and she practically melted onto the table top.

                “Potter?” He asked worriedly. He felt her relief, but he still felt worried. She waved his concern off with the hand he wasn’t holding.

                “’M okay.” She promised, words muffled by the table top. “Just needed at least one Guardian for a really long time. No one to drain off the excess power and flames for me.” Though muffled, her words sent a thrill coursing through his body. “And it’s Ri, not Potter. You’re my soul-bonded now, after all.” She scolded. Colonello flushed slightly.

                “I’m your first Guardian? How long have you been Active for?” He demanded, both proud and worried. If she was a new Sky, he would have to not only protect her, but also teach her or procure a teacher…

                “Since I was two. But my flames wouldn’t accept anyone before. Ron was close…before fourth year when he turned his back on me. Same with Hermione.” Her words sent worry coursing through him.

                “That long? How have you not exploded…?” he gasped. It was common knowledge amongst those with both flames and magic that Skies needed Guardians to ground them and drain off the excess powers. Without a Guardian they could implode, explode, and/or go crazy.

                “It hasn’t been easy. Especially since Ron and Mione, despite being latent and unaware of flames, have been trying to force me to bond with them in one way or another. Their most recent attempts drove me here. I thought maybe if I filled my Sky, they’d stop badgering me. Return to just being my friends, you know? But I didn’t expect to actually find anyone who’d suit…” Her babbled rush of words reassured him a little, but he still worried about her not having enough Guardians. He wouldn’t be able to drain everything off for her on his own. Even now he could feel excess power weighing on his Sky, despite what he’d taken from her.

                “I may know some people that may be compatible with you. I’m not sure if they’re interested in having a Sky, though.” Colonello offered. Potter…no, Sirina, sat back upright but didn’t let go of his hand. He felt ridiculously pleased at the thought she liked holding his hand. Of course, by Magical laws a soul-bond was a marriage, meaning she was now his wife. Perhaps it wasn’t so ridiculous to be pleased she wanted to hold his hand… .

                “I’m not against meeting them, but don’t be surprised if it doesn’t work out.” Sirina warned. Colonello shrugged.

                “If they don’t, then they don’t. None of us have been able to find a Sky we matched with before, either. At least, not until today. And it wasn’t for lack of trying.” His comment seemed to ease something in her shoulders.

                “Okay.” She agreed. Then they had to let go of each other’s hand so the server could place their plates on the table.  They were mostly silent as they ate, just basking in the glow of their newly-made bond. When they were finished, Colonello paid once more.

                “Where you staying?” He asked abruptly.

                “Muggle hotel.” She offered, looking slightly nervous.

                “Want to stay at my flat, or the hotel?” He demanded, and the unsaid ‘I am staying with you either way’ seemed to reach her, for Sirina relaxed.

                “Don’t care which.” She admitted. “Just don’t want to be alone.” She added, shoulders hunching slightly as though expecting a reprimand.

                “You won’t be alone ever again. You’re mine now, and I protect that which is mine. You’ll probably get sick of my hovering.” He warned her, smirking a little bit. Her gaze warmed once more as she met his eyes.

                “I doubt I’ll get sick of having you with me.” She denied, smiling shyly back. In the end they decided to get her things from her hotel and stay at his place. It was set up to be easy to defend, which made his newly-awakened Guardian instincts settle somewhat. When they arrived at his flat, Colonello realized he’d forgotten to take into account there was only one bed in his flat. For her part, Sirina looked around the large flat with curiosity. Colonello took her suitcase into the bedroom and let her wander around on her own. When he came back out, Colonello found her poking around in his kitchen. It appeared she liked the open kitchen/dining room, if her humming was anything to go by. He looked at the room, trying to see it through her eyes.

                All the rooms in the house were a light beige color with white trim. The flooring in most of the flat was a light-colored wood, the bedroom being the exception. Instead the bedroom had a thick blue carpet. The bedroom and kitchen/dining room all had large windows covered in Mist flames. The Mist flames belonged to Viper, paid for handsomely by Colonello. He’d wanted large windows and the natural light they gave, but his paranoia demanded at least Mist flames to conceal the windows from anyone outside. The kitchen had lots of cabinets, the usual appliances plus a coffee machine and toaster, and a bar with stools. Colonello leaned in the doorway as Sirina looked out the window above the sink.

                “Like it?” He asked, and she turned to smile at him.

                “It’s nice.” She admitted shyly. Colonello couldn’t help it, he beamed at her.        

                “I’m glad. I put your things in the bedroom. I’ll take the couch.” As he spoke, Ri looked at him in puzzlement.

                “Why are you taking the couch?” She asked softly.

                “I’m hardly going to let _you_ sleep on the couch. My Sky.” Colonello replied dryly, rolling his eyes a little at her surprise.

                “No, I meant…we’re married now, right? Don’t…don’t you want to share the bed?” She replied softly, looking down and shoulders hunching slightly. His breath caught at her question, and he strode over to pull her into his arms.

                “Of course I do, but I also want to go slow. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for. I know you are seeking Guardians because you need us, not necessarily because you’re ready to be married.” He assured his Sky, gently holding her to his chest. He noted absently that she was just the perfect height to fit under his chin.

                “Oh. But…I want…unless you don’t…” she half-pleaded with him.

                “Whatever you want, anything you need.” He promised her, and she seemed to find courage in his words because she tried again.

                “I don’t want to sleep alone. There are…nightmares. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She confessed, and he gently dropped a kiss on top of her head. A distant part of himself knew he should be worried about how fast they’d become so comfortable around each other, how quickly he was able to hold her like this without feeling awkward. The larger part of himself just said ‘of course. She’s my Sky.’

                “Then I’ll share with you.” He promised easily, gently running a hand through her hair while the other stayed wrapped around her shoulders. “If it’s okay with you, I will call some of the others who might suit you, see if they’re available and nearby.” He offered, changing the subject. She nodded into his chest as her arms came up to hug him back. She made no move to release him, however. Feeling pleased and amused, Colonello used the hand that had been stroking her hair to pull his cellphone out of his pocket. Then he maneuvered them both until they were seated on the couch sideways, his back against the armrest with Sirina resting against his chest and between his legs. Idly his free hand began to stroke through her hair once more while he listened to the ringing on the other side.

                “Chaos.” Reborn greeted from the other side as soon as he picked up. Colonello felt a little relieved. He’d worried the Sun might have been too busy to answer.

                “Reborn,” Colonello began, but then hesitated.

                “Dragon?” Sirina murmured sleepily from where she lay, and warmth suffused him once more. It gave him the courage and determination to finish what he’d wanted to ask. Despite his selfishness and desire to keep his new Sky to himself.

                “Are you interested in becoming a Guardian?” On the other end of the line Reborn sucked in a breath harshly at the question.

                “Of course I am, but there’s no one strong enough. Even Luce, Aria, and Yuni…” Reborn practically growled, and Colonello could almost feel the black-eyed glare. “We’re all in the same boat there, Colonello. What brought on…?” Reborn added condescendingly, but with a touch of worry in his voice.

                “I’m not. Not anymore. I harmonized, Reborn. And my Sky has had just as hard a time finding Guardians as we’ve had finding a Sky. I’m the only Guardian currently. If you’re interested…well, either way I’d like you to meet her.” Colonello interrupted.

                “Where?” Reborn demanded, voice intent and focused. A shiver traced its way down Colonello’s back. That was Reborn’s ‘mission’ voice. Originally Colonello had planned to set up meetings, maybe in a week or two.

_“I really should have known better. Or at least left Reborn for last…maybe not told him why I wanted to meet…_ ” He thought mournfully to himself. As he was thinking that, he noted Sirina’s breathing evening out and deepening. Apparently she’d fallen asleep.

                “Venice. Let me know when you get here.” Colonello ordered. Thankfully Reborn worked all over the world, although lately he’d worked mostly with Vongola’s newest heir, so he probably wasn’t all that close…

                “I’ll be there in half an hour.” Reborn informed his dismayed colleague.

                “I’m not waking up my Sky until tomorrow. We just got in.” Colonello retorted, looking at the clock hand pointing to eleven. “Talk to you in the morning.” Colonello added before hanging up. He immediately dialed Viper, who was probably the next-closest of his fellow ex-Arcobaleno. The other line rang, but Colonello ignored Reborn’s attempts to call him back.

                “Time is Money. You are being charged per second.” Viper’s customary answer brought a wry smile to Colonello’s face.

                “Si, Si.” Colonello replied cheerfully. “I am calling to give you information and an offer. Does that give me a discount?” He added mischievously.

                “Depends on the information. If you are wasting my time, I’ll charge you triple.” Viper warned, and a smile tugged at Colonello’s lips.

                “Understood. I’ve harmonized, and I am currently the only Guardian. I believe you said your position as Xanxus’ Mist Guardian was on paper-only, right? If you’re interested, my Sky needs a Mist Guardian. Reborn has already agreed to come and see if he suits my Sky.” Colonello rattled off quickly. Viper sounded just as stunned as Reborn had at the news.

                “I’ll be there. When and where?” Viper demanded.

                “Venice. Reborn will be here tomorrow, but anytime after my Sky wakes in the morning tomorrow will work. I can’t promise they won’t find a Mist Guardian if you aren’t there tomorrow, however. Sorry about the short notice.”

                “I’ll be there. Tomorrow morning. Let me know where to meet in the morning. Neglect to tell me or get another Mist Guardian first and I’ll fine you into poverty.” Colonello couldn’t help smiling at Viper’s words. As though he’d want to work with another Mist, given the choice.

                “I won’t forget. And we’re not planning on asking another Mist until you’ve had a chance to try. My Sky though… they are a bit of a chaos magnet.” He confessed. This must have satisfied Viper, for there was a click and then silence. For a moment Colonello considered which of his colleagues to call next. Finally he settled on Fon, but was forced to leave a message with the information when Fon didn’t answer.

_“Time to bite the bullet.”_ Colonello thought as he dialed the next number.

                “The Great Skull-sama!” Skull crowed as he answered the phone. Colonello resisted the urge to pinch the junction between nose and forehead. Barely. It might be worth it to find another Cloud…but no, his Sky deserved the best and strongest Guardians he could find her.

                “Skull.” Colonello greeted flatly. “We’re meeting in Venice, tomorrow. Can you be there?” He demanded through gritted teeth. His Sky stirred slightly at the irritation coursing through their bond. Instantly he closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. As his mood settled, so did his Sky.

                “Skull-sama can. Why are we meeting?” Skull agreed easily. Colonello grit his teeth once more, not wanting to tell the Cloud, but he reminded himself once more this was for his Sky.

                “My Sky needs other Guardians.” He informed the Cloud. “And I want her to meet the rest of us either way.” He added begrudgingly.

                “Skull will be there. Where are we meeting?” Colonello quickly gave Skull the information before calling up Verde, rejecting two more of Reborn’s calls and grateful he’d never told anyone else about this flat. He was also _reasonably_ sure none of the other ex-Arcobaleno had found out about it. The conversation with Verde went even faster, and after Colonello hung up he took a moment to breathe. It seemed all the ex-Arcobaleno, except perhaps for Fon, were somehow all close enough to make the meeting tomorrow. Unusual, considering they were usually spread out across Europe and Asia at least.

                “Guess it’s the Potter-effect, huh Ri?” He mused quietly before he scooped up his sleeping Sky and carried her into the bedroom. At least he would have her all to himself for this one night. And he would still be her first Guardian.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
